


Ghosts - Chapters 1 thru 9

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-13
Updated: 1999-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Mulder and Scully fly to LA.





	Ghosts - Chapters 1 thru 9

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

Ghosts by Dandilions

Title: Ghosts  
Author: Dandilions  
Email:  
Rating: NC-17  
Classification: Story, Romance, Scully Slash  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Mulder and Scully fly to LA  
Comments: This is my first attempt at fan fiction/slash of any kind so please be patient with me. Feel free to send any comments or feedback to me at :o)  
Archive info: Please inform/ask me before archiving anywhere other than the scullyslash archive.  
Disclaimer: Fox, Chris Carter and 1013 own all characters who appear in the X Files. Any original characters belong to me as they live in my head and I have just decided to let them take a trip into the big wide world.

* * *

GHOSTS - Chapter One

The phone rang.

Her head hurt.

She made a note not to drink a whole bottle of wine again on a work night. Now sharing it with someone else ... that would be acceptable, but the whole reason she drank it herself was because she was upset that she *didn't* have anyone to share it with.

How had she got to this point in her life. 34 years old and not a close friend or lover that she could invite round for the evening to enjoy a bottle of good wine?

Her life, apart from that gaping hole, was perfect. A good job - albeit a strange one. A good education and a pretty good outlook on life. But what good was that to her if she had no one to share it with?

She had always thought, up until a few months ago, that she didn't need anything else in life. She didn't need to share anything with anyone special. The people that crossed her path on a day to day basis were all she needed. OK, so she wasn't close with any of them but that really didn't seem to matter. Until now.

"Scully" She rubbed her head as she answered.

"Scully, are you up for a spot of ghost-hunting?"

"Will my answer sway you in anyway?"

"No"

"Well in that case, yes I'd love to go chasing things that have no scientific proof of existence Mulder."

"Scully when will you ever learn? Just because something hasn't been scientifically proven does not mean it does not exist."

"Yes it does Mulder. When do we leave?"

"In about two hours - I've got the last two seats on the 9.55 to LA - do you want to meet me at the airport or do you want me to come and escort you there?"

Right now she couldn't think of anything worse. "I'll see you there."

She put the phone down and closed her eyes again. At least she would be able to sleep on the plane and maybe get rid of this hangover.

\------------------

Washington National Airport  
9.34

"Scully I hate to say it but you look like you had a rough night. I didn't wake anyone else up when I called did I?" He grinned at her.

"Good morning Mulder, and while I'm dealing with the niceties, fuck off."

"Why Agent Scully, we are tetchy today aren't we? What's up, PMS or just one bitch of a hangover?" He took her bag that was sitting on the floor in front of her.

She really didn't need his smart ass comments right now.

"Mulder, please don't even try to amuse me today. I just want to lay down and fall asleep, and in answer to your question if you think for one minute that I would be here right now if someone else was in my bed you are very sadly mistaken. I would much rather spend my time with someone that actually exists than chasing Casper lookalikes in a place where the heat is so bad right now it is melting the roads."

He laughed at her answer. "Still not getting any then? Jesus Scully the sexual tension must be building up inside you. Just remember, if you ever want to borrow any of my videos you know where they are."

He handed their tickets to the stewardess and led the way onto the plane.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. She smirked. He was so very irritating but he knew her so well. Fuck him.

She followed him onto the plane.

\------------------

"Scully I think that steward is giving you the eye?" The nudge in the ribs was not a way she liked to be woken.

"Mulder, please just leave me alone. I don't give a shit about the steward and he can give me his eye, his arm, his leg - whatever body parts he doesn't want - and I'll gladly donate them to medical science for him, but right now I just want to sleep."

He leaned over and whispered "OK, OK, but don't say I was the one that stood in the way of true lust will you? I'm only thinking of you Scully. You see I figured if I can set you up, even for a one night stand, I will be known throughout the whole of the FBI as 'the one that got Scully laid and made everyone's lives a little easier'.

She put her headphones on and turned her back to him.

"Shut up Mulder." She closed her eyes.

'Christ, why today or all days was he going to carry on with this subject? She supposed she should just tell him how she was feeling in the hope that he would lay off of her but somehow she knew he already knew and this was his way of trying to get her to talk. Pushing her until in the end she would open up to him.'

'Damn psychologists.'

'Well he wasn't going to win on this one. He knew about every other aspect in her life - better than anyone else she knew and she would be damned if he was going to find out about anything else. Not this anyway. She certainly didn't need his help in finding someone either. God forbid what tragedy he would find to set her up on a date with. Probably Frohike knowing him.'

-end-

* * *

GHOSTS - Chapter Two

Dragon Gate Motel, LA  
16.45pm

"So, when exactly are you going to tell me what sort of non-entity we are chasing and why we are here Mulder?"

Her head had cleared slightly but her feelings of the past few weeks were still there, firmly embedded in her mind.

"What are you talking about Scully?"

"The ghost Mulder."

"Oh, the ghost. Oh yeah." He smiled at her. "Actually Scully there's no such thing."

She looked at him incredulously. Had he at last, after all her hours of arguing, come round to her way of thinking and accepted that science was right?

"Well, I obviously don't mean there's no such thing as ghosts Scully. We both know that there are, except you won't admit it. What I mean is there is no such thing as the ghost I pulled you out here to chase. There is no case here. I just thought it would be good for you to get away and as Skinner or myself can't seem to get you to take a break we figured we would have to do it ourselves. We have permission to stay here for 4 days - do what we want, see what we want and report back to work on Monday morning refreshed, revitalised and hopefully in your case sexually satisfied -although that latter part I added myself, they were not Skinner's words."

"Jesus Mulder. Well you can phone the airport and book me on the next flight back to Washington. I'm not staying."

"Scully. Come on. Take it for what it is. A freebie with no work involved."

"Mulder, I am quite capable of booking myself a vacation if and when I feel like I need it. Right now I don't feel like I need it and I don't like you making my decisions for me. And worse than that you organised and discussed all of this with Skinner. I really don't believe you sometimes you son of a bitch."

Mulder looked shocked and upset.

'Serves him right'

"Scully I'm sorry. Actually it wasn't me who approached Skinner, the opposite actually. He has been worried about you for sometime. He thinks you are burning out. He says that your heart hasn't been in your work for a few months now and... Scully, he cares about you. As do I. We've been at each other's throats for months now. Look, don't leave today. Stay here. Just until tomorrow. Even if you stay in your room and sleep it doesn't matter. Just rest. I'll be next door if you decide you want to go out and grab something to eat."

He stood up and walked to the door. "And Scully..."

She looked at him with a coldness that he hadn't seen before.

"The Dodger's stadium is just over the road. I've got two tickets for the game on Saturday if you're interested..." He trailed off. He realised that now was not a good time to try to humour her. He had really misjudged Scully on this one. He closed the door behind him and left his partner with her thoughts and her anger.

She laid down on the bed she was sitting on. She just felt so tired and she knew it wasn't the hangover now - it was pure exhaustion. She did need a break but she didn't need them to tell her that.

'Damn both of them for trying to arrange my life. Who the fuck do they think I am anyway? Some plaything that they can send off on wild goose chases all over the country and then reward with a trip to LA when they start feeling guilty about the fact that I don't have a life to speak of anymore? Not a life outside of the Bureau anyway. Phonecalls in the middle of the night telling me to get to the airport, endless hours sat staking out apartments of suspected aliens and ghosts and flesh-eating entities. This was not what I've trained for four years in medical school for.'

Her thoughts raced. Her anger boiled inside her although at the same time she knew they were right - both of them - but right now that was just making her temper worse.

She fell asleep, unaware that she was crying. Too angry to be able to think of anything except the tiredness and her own feeling of worthlessness.

\---------------------------

23.28pm

Scully woke and wondered where she was. The lights were out and the curtains were still open. She rubbed her eyes and turned over to look at her watch in the faint light shining through the window from the parking lot.

"11.30. Christ I've been asleep for nearly 7 hours."

She shivered and realised she was laying in the draught from the ac unit on the wall. She stood up and took her clothes off, dumping them in the chair next to the bed. She crawled under the covers and listened to the TV in the room next to her. She didn't need to take more than one guess at what Mulder was watching.

'Maybe he's the one that's doing it right though' she thought. 'At least he doesn't walk around with a permanent feeling of frustration - he just goes home, sticks in a video and lets his hand do the rest. Pity it doesn't satisfy me in the same way though - well not lately anyway.'

Scully curled up in the bed and wrapped her arms around the pillow, her face buried in it. She tightened the muscles in her vagina and felt that familiar pang of wanting as it travelled from her clitoris up through her body. God how she wanted someone to feel her, to touch her there, to want her, to hold her, to love her.

Never in her life had she got in this much of a state before. Sure, there had been times when she had been so horny that she had had to do something about it - either by herself or with someone she knew she wouldn't have to see again. Yes she had used them but they were using her too so it didn't matter. But this time it was different.

She couldn't even fathom a guess at how many times she had slipped her fingers inside herself and made herself come in the past couple of weeks. Or sat herself on the arm of her chair, bracing herself on the table in front of her as she gently rocked herself backwards and forwards, gradually getting faster and harder, her legs wrapped around its legs and feeling herself push involuntarily down until eventually an orgasm hit her.

If anyone else knew they would check her into some clinic for self-abuse victims. Christ, she had even gone to the restrooms at the bureau and done it there, behind a locked cubical door of course, but even then, with the added risk of someone hearing or finding out she couldn't relieve herself of this feeling. This constant feeling of wanting that she had. Maybe it was her mid-life crisis coming slightly early. She didn't know. All she knew right now is that something had to give and it had to be soon. She knew that she could get dressed and go out right now and find someone who would give her what they thought she wanted, but unless that person was going to be there for her - to share things with her, then they wouldn't be giving her anything at all - they would simply be taking more away from her.

She fell asleep again. She had no dreams. She would be thankful for that in the morning. It would be one of the few mornings that she hadn't woken up and had to finish off what someone else had started in her dreams before being able to get out of bed and get on with the day.

-end-

* * *

GHOSTS - Chapter Three

9.47am

Scully woke to a knock on the door.

"Scully, are you awake."

"No, go away."

"Scully. Look I'm sorry. So sorry I got up early and went to get you breakfast. Let me come in."

Mulder opened the door and stood there waving the key at her. "I got a spare key from reception. Told them that you had lost yours, oh and by the way, if you don't find it by the time we check out you have to pay $50." He smiled at her as he kicked the door shut and made his way over to her bed.

Scully looked at him before putting her arm over her eyes.

"Mulder. Please. I don't feel like anything to eat right now and I am also not going to be the best company for you either. I have not forgiven you or Skinner for sending me out here and I have just woken up from almost 14 hours of uninterrupted sleep. I am not at my cheeriest."

"Wow 14 hours Scully! Do you mean to tell me that even after I paid them, the Dodgers *didn't* pay you a visit last night? I'll demand a refund. My instructions were specific. 'Go in and give her the time of her life - each and everyone of you in turn starting with my personal pick for hunk of the month, Kevin Brown.'" He smiled as he put the bagels and coffee on the table by the bed.

"Mulder. Please can you stop this. I am not some frustrated teenager who is in desperate need of sexual fulfilment."

'Holy Christ, that was exactly what she felt like right now.'

"OK. I'll stop just as long as you promise me one thing."

"Anything Mulder, anything to get you to stop this. As long as it doesn't include you slipping into bed with me right now and re-enacting whatever crap you were watching last night."

"Couldn't do that anyway Scully I don't remember seeing any whips, buckles, chains, horses or rubber gloves on my way in here." He pulled her arm away from her eyes.

"All I want you to promise me is that you won't go back to Washington today and you will try to relax a little and have some fun. You're on vacation Agent Scully - loosen up and enjoy yourself. Here, have some coffee."

Scully sat up, pulling the covers up as she did, suddenly aware that she was laying in bed with nothing on and Mulder was watching her. She smirked as she thought about what Mulder would do if she pulled the covers back now and told him to fuck her. Oh God. She shook her head and tried to rid herself of that thought. That was definately not what she wanted right now. It never had been - she had had her chances - plenty of them if that is what she had wanted. It wasn't. Definately wasn't.

She took the coffee from Mulder and sipped it.

"I still haven't forgiven you Mulder and I don't know if I ever will. You or Skinner, but I will stay here. I don't know if I will stay until Sunday but I will stay today and see if I can find something that amuses me. That doesn't mean I need you hanging around me all the time either. I'm sure there are things that you could be doing that you know I wouldn't get any enjoyment out of either so maybe we should make a deal that we will meet for dinner tonight. I shall leave it up to you to decide where. You know my number so call me and let me know. Right now though I would like to get up and that is not something I wish to do with you sitting there watching me."

Mulder held up his hands in resignation. "Fine. So you're embarrassed to be naked in front of me. I can understand that. I have high morals anyway and wouldn't think it proper. I could of course always divert my eyes if it will make it any easier for you, or I can just leave. Your choice."

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Bye Mulder. I'll see you this evening, as long as I don't get a better offer. If I do *I'll* phone *you*.

He smiled as he stood up and leaned over planting a kiss on her forehead. He glanced down as he did so. "Whoooo. Nice cleavage Scully - needs a bit of a tan though." He moved quickly away, not quick enough to avoid Scully's hand as she struck out at him. It caught him on the back of his arm and she heard his laugh as he closed the door behind him.

She looked down at herself. He was right. It was a damn fine cleavage. Mulder wasn't the only one who appreciated such things though.

Hoo-boy was he going to have a shock when she told him that!

\----------------------------

After showering and drying off Scully realised that she hadn't exactly packed for the occassion. Of course, why would she though? She looked through her overnight bag. Nothing but smart trousers and a couple of short sleeved shirts. She pulled on a shirt and trousers deciding as she did that she was not going to be able to survive in the Californian sun for 3 days with nothing more than this to wear. There was nothing for it. She was just going to have to go shopping. She smiled. She hated to admit it but she was looking forward to being here with nothing to do. Her time was actually her own for once.

She left the motel about an hour after Mulder had woken her up. She didn't bother knocking on his door. She wanted to be on her own - to do what she wanted. Right now it didn't matter if he decided to stay in all day or not. This was her time.

\---------------------------

"Is it alright if I just keep these on? It's too hot for what I'm wearing at the moment."

"Certainly Miss." The young girl behind the counter was polite and had been helpful to Scully. "Would you like me to put your clothes in a bag for you?" Scully nodded and handed them out of the changing room to her.

She breathed again and looked at herself in the mirror.

'Hooo boy'

Dammit but she felt good about herself today. She didn't know if it was the affect of the weather and pulling on some comfortable, cool clothes or the fact that she didn't feel tired anymore but she definately felt good today.

She ran her hands through her hair as she looked at herself and smiled. So simple but so very effective. A white t-shirt with a pair of jeans. Had anything ever looked any sexier on a woman before she wondered? All the thousands of dollars you could spend on tiny dresses and immaculate suits yet at the end of the day it was the good old, simple and comfortable things that did it everytime. She smiled as she went out and paid.

She left the shop and walked along the street. Clothes shop after clothes shop. She stopped and looked in the windows with no intention of going in. She had what she wanted - a couple of pairs of jeans, some t-shirts, and at last a smile. She stil had the same feeling but for the first time in a long time she was starting to feel good about herself and about her life.

-end-

* * *

GHOSTS - Chapter Four

Downtown LA  
7.48pm

Scully sat in the bar and waited for Mulder. She dreaded to think what could have made him this late. She would have to kill him for this. He had told her the time and the place, exactly like she had instructed him to and it would have been nice if he could have followed through and met her there at the right time.

She looked at her watch. He was over 40 minutes late already. She decided to wait until 8 and then she was going to go. She ordered another beer as she finished off her first. She had only had to wait a couple of minutes before she took the place of a young couple who had vacated a booth near to the door. There was no way that Mulder could come in here without her seeing him and it wasn't crowded anyway.

The waitress came across with her drink and sat it on the table in front of her.

"Waiting for someone?"

Scully smiled and nodded. "I'm used to it, he's always late. I wouldn't mind but I got here later than he said anyway thinking that we might arrive at the same time."

The waitress smiled back. "Well you can stay here for as long as you like. No one in here will bother you and if they do just give me a shout. I know most of them in here and you don't have anything to worry about from them."

She wiped the table down as she carried on talking. "So are you here on business or pleasure."

Scully laughed into her beer. "Both actually. Well pleasure really but I was bought out here under the illusion that it was for business only to be told that my boss thought I was in need of a rest and to enjoy myself for a few days."

"Wow, that's nice. I wish I worked for your company. Computers is it?"

"No" She shook her head. "No, not computers. I work for a company in Washington. It's just a boring old desk job."

"Hey don't knock it, sitting down all day sure beats walking up and down this place night in night out, but I guess I do get to meet some nice people, like you." She smiled as she picked up the empty glass and started to move away. "Give me a shout if you need another drink won't you."

Scully nodded "I will, thanks. My name is Dana by the way." She held out her hand to the waitress. She wiped her hand on her top and took Scully's. "Mine's Meg."

"Thanks Meg."

Scully couldn't believe she had just done that. She chided herself 'My name's Dana by the way'. Jesus she should have fluttered her eyelids at the same time.

She watched as Meg walked away. She was tall. Well taller than her anyway, but then that wouldn't be difficult for many people. She watched her clean another table and saw that she was still smiling. She looked up, aware that Scully was watching her and smiled directly at her.

Scully felt that familiar feeling between her legs.

'Whoa! Stop that now! You've said hello to a waitress in a bar, she smiles at you and suddenly you're ready to jump her bones? Jesus Scully you need to either calm down or lay down and do something to yourself.'

Scully smiled back at her and averted her eyes to the door. She hoped to God that Mulder made his entrance soon so that they could get out of here.

Another glance at her watch. 7.53. Stupid asshole. What the hell was he playing at? He told her to meet him here at seven, he was nearly an hour late. She wondered what sort of excuse he would try to lay on her this time.

"Hi, do you mind if I join you?"

Scully jumped as she looked at the man standing next to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm waiting for someone, he'll be here any minute now." She looked back towards the door.

"Oh, please don't think I'm coming on to you. I just wanted to sit down and I saw you looking at your watch and watching the door. I just thought I would keep you company until your friend gets here."

Scully was flustered. "Well I'm sure he will be here any second, like I said, but you're welcome to sit down if you want to."

He planted himself across the table from her and held out his hand to her. "Thankyou. I'm John by the way, and you are?"

Scully shook his hand and smiled. "I'm Dana."

"So Dana, what brings you to our little bar here in LA?"

She looked around and caught Meg glancing over at her. She smiled briefly before turning back to him.

"I'm in LA for a short break. My partner thought it would be a good idea."

"Sounds like a good idea to me. I take it it's your partner you are waiting for now."

She nodded and took a mouthful of beer. He was handsome with beautiful green eyes. She would put him at about 35. His hair was dark and shortly cropped, receeding slightly but that didn't detract from his looks. She still didn't believe him that he wasn't coming on to her though.

"Yes. He was supposed to be here an hour ago but he's obviously got tied up somewhere."

He laughed. "Well I hope he never went into the wrong bar because he would quite literally get tied up if he is as good looking as I imagine he is."

Scully smiled. What a thought.

"Why would you imagine he was good looking?"

"Well he would have to be to catch a woman like you wouldn't he?"

Scully felt her cheeks redden as she looked down at the table in embarrassment. She didn't know what to say. It had been so long since she had been out and even longer since she had been out on her own and in this sort of position. What the hell was she supposed to say now? Thankyou?

She smiled. "I think you may have drunk too much beer and your vision is impaired."

He laughed at her blushes. "Don't be embarrassed. I'm only saying it as I see it. Like I said, I'm not coming on to you."

"Well I'd hate to see you in action then John, you must be quite the ladykiller."

'Did she just actually say that?'

He smiled and shook his head. "Quite the contrary actually. I guess I will have to spell it out to you. I'm definately not coming on to you because to be quite honest, you are just not my type. You see I prefer someone who is slightly more masculine than you Dana. Well not slightly more - a lot more. In fact I would prefer to go the round with your partner before I went a round with you." His eyes sparkled as he laughed.

'Oh God, he's gay.' Scully couldn't believe that she hadn't picked that up. She thought her gaydar had been in pretty good working order up until now, she was obviously wrong.

"I'm sorry John, I didn't realise." She visibly relaxed and smiled at him.

"I know you didn't and that's part of the reason I'm here."

"Sorry, I don't understand."

"It's Meg. She's a friend of mine and she's worried that you haven't realised yet that she is too." He smiled again as Scully looked over at Meg. The young woman behind the bar blushed as she looked down at the glass she was washing. Scully realised that she must have been watching the whole time. She turned back to look at John.

"Wait a minute. Let me understand this. You are here to tell me that Meg is gay. Am I supposed to say something now?"

"Well she would love it if you said that you were too and that you were single and that you would join her for a drink later on. She would ask herself but she's been out of the dating scene for quite sometime now and we are just trying to ease her back in gently and to be quite honest, I couldn't think of a better person to ease her into than you." He grinned and winked at her.

'Oh God what the hell do I say to that?'

"Ummm.. it's just that .... it's just"

"Don't worry Dana. Meg doesn't think she stands a chance anyway. She knows you are waiting for your boyfriend but I promised that I would ask. Well I didn't promise actually I just came over and did this off my own back. She is going to kill me later and she probably will never look at another woman again while I'm around her."

Scully shook her head. "No, you don't understand. Mulder, I mean, my partner. Well he's not my partner in *that* sense of the word. He's my work partner. I'm not seeing anyone at the moment. I haven't been for some time and as for being out of the dating game I don't know if I could ever have claimed to have been in it." She looked down at the table again and fought hard to keep a rising feeling of self-pity down.

'How the hell did she get into this situation? Here she was, sitting in a bar in the middle of LA ready to tell a complete stranger things that she hadn't told Mulder. Somehow though it felt OK. It felt odd, that was for sure, but what the hell? It wasn't like she was going to see him again, or Meg.' She looked over at the bar again. Meg wasn't there.

"She finishes at 8. She'll be out the back getting changed. She'll be leaving in a couple of minutes. So, are you interested? I guess I should really ask if you are gay, but I think we both know the answer to that don't we Dana." He looked at her and smiled.

She was shocked as she felt tears welling up in her eyes as she nodded.

"Dana, what's wrong? What have I said?" He reached over and took one of her hands in his. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you or offend you."

She shook her head and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"No, no it's not that. It's just ...." She hung her head. "I don't know."

"Dana, where do you work exactly? Meg told me you have an office job in Washington but I have a feeling that it is something more than that. Are you in the police force? It's just you said you were waiting for your partner and I've seen plenty of cop shows to know that's what you call each other. I also know what their feelings are towards 'homosexuality' in the force, however much they deny it."

She shook her head.

"Dana, whatever it is and wherever you work you need to understand that people are a lot more accepting of things now. You can take employers to court if they discriminate against you for this."

"John really it's not that. It's just .... well for the longest time I've battled with this inside myself. I've never accepted it myself and for someone that I've never met to be able to speak to me for two minutes and tell me something about myself - the one thing that I keep most secret and deep, well it just frightens me."

"You're not ashamed of it are you?"

She shook her head. "No I don't think so. It's just I've never had to think about whether I am ashamed of it or not because like I said I have never really accepted it. I've had relationships with men in the past but after a few I realised that it wasn't what I wanted and it was just what was expected of me and I'm just scared that if I get into this and find out this is not what I want either then I am going to end up either very unhappy or very lonely - probably both."

Scully looked up from the table as Meg was approaching. She turned away, not wanting her to see she had been crying.

"John, I'm off now. I'll see you later." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "It was nice to meet you Dana. I hope your boyfriend doesn't stand you up."

"He's not my boyfriend." Scully's voice was soft and on the verge of cracking. She looked at Meg.

She looked at Scully with concern. "Are you OK? John hasn't been boring you with tales of his exploits has he?" Scully could tell from her voice that she was nervous and was looking for something to say, something to make her smile.

She did.

"No, not at all. You've got a very good friend Meg."

Meg rubbed his head and smiled at him. "I know, he's my best friend and my saviour. He's got me out of various predicaments in the past haven't you John? He's also got me into a few too." She laughed as she hugged him. "Are you sure you are OK? Can I get you another drink before I go?"

"No. No I'm fine thanks. I'm going to get going myself in a second. I can't see that Mulder is going to turn up anyway and if he does I hope he does go into the wrong bar."

John laughed. "So do I. Why don't you join me and Meg for a drink. We won't stay here, we can go somewhere else. We can go back to my apartment if you like - it's just down the street and there's plenty of room if you decide you want to crash."

Scully smiled. "Yes. That sounds good. I won't stay though. Mulder will worry about me if he doesn't know where I am in the morning."

"Well OK. That's your call. The offer is there though if you want to change your mind."

Meg moved away to give Scully room to stand up and led them out of the bar.

-end-

* * *

GHOSTS - Chapter Five

The night was hot and humid. The apartment was a short walk from the bar. They walked most of the way in silence. None of them knowing what to say. The apartment itself was large and airy. John opened the doors and made his way out onto the small veranda.

"This is lovely John" Scully said as she looked out over the trees into the park.

"Thanks. I like it. It's taken me long enough to get it like this. Meg will vouch for that. Actually she's done most of the painting and decorating in here for me - I'm too lazy to ever get round to doing it. I start but don't ever finish."

Scully turned to look at Meg. As she did so she was handed a glass of wine. "Thankyou. You've done a good job Meg."

"Oh shit." John looked around him. "I just remembered, I left my bag behind the bar. I knew I would forget it." John looked at both of them. "I'll run back and get it. I won't be more than two minutes." He put his glass down and left.

Standing in silence the two women looked out over the park.

"Are you OK now Dana? You looked upset in the bar." Scully felt Meg's hand run across her shoulders and massage her neck briefly. She felt a shiver run down her spine.

She tried to catch her breath.

"I ... I'm fine. Really. I'm fine."

Scully wanted to know what Meg was thinking. What was going through this woman's head right now? Was this all a ploy to get her? She didn't think so. For some reason she trusted them both. Meg and John. Why, she didn't know. She had only met them in the past half an hour but for some reason she felt safe. She felt like she could be herself with them. It worried her that even she didn't know who that was though.

"What did John say to you? Back in the bar I mean. Sometimes subtlety is not his strong point."

Scully turned, her back now against the railing and cradled her wine glass in her hands, looking into it as she swirled the champagne coloured liquid slowly around.

"It wasn't what he said that upset me Meg. It's me. I've got a lot of things going on in my head right now and I guess John just hit on a nerve or something. I don't know. Please don't think that I am always like this. I'm not. In fact I can't remember ever being like this before."

Meg turned her head to look at Scully. "It's fine Dana. I was just worried about you, you look sad and I know I would sound too much like a new age hippie if I said you looked like a troubled soul so I won't say that - even though you do."

She smiled at Scully as she gently rubbed her bare arm, her fingers edging their way under the sleeve of Scully's T-shirt.

Not for the first time in the last couple of minutes Scully felt her breath catch in her throat as she felt Meg's hand against her skin. She also felt her cheeks redden again.

"You can stay here for as long or as short a time as you want too tonight. There's no pressure. We don't expect anything of you and I hope you don't expect anything of us. We often just sit out here on nights like this and try to cool down and relax."

Scully patted Meg's arm and then ran her hand up it. She smiled at her. "Thankyou. That sounds like a nice idea, the best idea I've heard in a long time. It's very peaceful out here actually."

They looked at each other, their eyes making contact. Each of their hands now resting on the other's arms. Scully could feel her heartbeat quicken to a ridiculous rate and wondered what Meg's was doing right now.

Meg was the first to move her hand. She slowly and, Scully thought, begrudingly slid her hand back down her arm. Her fingers leaving a trail of fire on Scully's skin. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and wasn't sure what to do. She knew what she wanted to do but that was something that she couldn't do right now. Could she? She didn't have the nerve for that. What if she was reading this situation completely wrong? That would be all she needed, to be rejected by this stunning woman in a vain attempt at coming out to herself. Scully knew that she wouldn't be able to handle that right now.

She suddenly became aware of a spreading dampness between her legs and shifted her weight slightly. As she did so she quickly moved her hand to Meg's face and lightly brushed her cheek with her fingertips. She watched Meg's reaction, their eyes still locked together and was relieved to not feel her flinch away from her touch.

'Just relax Scully. You already know she is interested in you. Now all you've got to do is decide if this is exactly what you want to do. Make sure you are not doing this in a vain attempt to get rid of this constant feeling of frustration you have been suffering. Mind you, even if this is only going to be a one night stand you could do a lot worse. NO.'

She didn't want that. She knew right now that she wanted Meg but she didn't want this to be just another one night stand. She could hardly say that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her either, she had only just met her. She didn't even know her surname. But she didn't want this to be a quick fuck. Not this time. It couldn't be - for her own sanity it couldn't be.

Her phone rang.

Scully felt like she jumped a foot into the air. She smiled apologetically at Meg and went back inside to answer it.

She pulled it out of her pocket and turned to watch Meg as she answered.

"Scully"

"Scully where are you?"

"I could ask you the same question Mulder, or even better where *were* you? But to be quite honest I don't give a shit where you were, or are right now."

"Scully don't be like that. I got waylaid slightly. I'm here now. You can't be far away they said you only left a few minutes ago."

"No Mulder. I'm not coming back down there. I sat in that bar for an hour waiting for you at a time *you* specified. You are already on my shitlist Mulder and you just added to that."

She didn't want to feel angry. She didn't want what she was feeling just a second ago to disappear. She looked out at Meg. She had her back to her and was looking out over the park, leaning down on the railings her arms out in front of her swirling her wine the way Scully had a few minutes ago.

Scully started to walk slowly towards her.

"What can I say? I'm sorry. I'll tell you about it over dinner. I take it you didn't get any better offers because you didn't call me. Actualy that's why I was late, I was giving you more of an opportunity to call me to tell me we didn't have a date tonight." She could hear him grinning.

Scully reached out and ran her hand up Meg's back. She was aware of how very close she was standing to this woman. She was also aware that the feelings she had had just a moment ago had definately not disappeared.

She took a deep breath as she felt Meg lean back slightly, her bum pushing gently against the top of Scully's legs.

"Mulder there is no argument and there was no date. I am not coming down there to meet you so you will have to go and find a video store somewhere and amuse yourself for the night. And as for tomorrow let's just use that well used phrase - don't call me, I'll call you."

She took a tiny step forward so Meg was pushed harder against her, her hand gently rubbing her shoulder and neck. She audibly gasped as she felt Meg turn her head and gently kiss her fingers. She pulled them back like she had been burned before slowly carrying on with the gentle rubbing of her back. She could feel her bra strap beneath her fingers and wanted desperately to do something about it.

She could hear Mulder's voice in the background, she wasn't aware of what he was saying.

"Mulder. I've finished what I have to say. I'll see you on Monday in the office. Please don't call me again."

She could just about hear his voice calling for her to not hang up as she did just that. She didn't want to move but she didn't want to carry on holding this phone either. She needed both hands right now.

Turning slightly she threw the phone through the door and watched as it landed on the sofa before bouncing off and landing on the floor. It wasn't important. She would be very very fucked off with Mulder if he called her back though.

She turned back and as she did so she felt Meg move, turning around to face her. They were now standing toe to toe. Meg was a good 6 inches taller than Scully and unless Scully looked up she was looking directly at her lips.

Oh God she wanted to kiss her. She really did want to. This was nothing to do with anything else in her life. She just wanted to feel her own lips against Meg's. She couldn't take her eyes off of those lips. So full and so.. so ...

Her voice was just a whisper. "Meg .... I .... I." As she spoke she leaned closer and closed her eyes just as their lips met. Scully could feel her knees threatening to buckle under her. Oh God she wanted Meg so much. She wanted to feel her hands on her and also to feel her under her own fingers. She wanted to be inside her, to feel if she was as wet as she was right now. She wanted to. She needed to.

The kiss was gentle and tender. Scully felt Meg's hand run up her back and hold her close, her own hands did the same. It was slow and searching. Neither of them wanting it to end but neither sure of the other's reaction. They slowly broke away from each other and stood there, their lips so close they could kiss again without moving.

"Dana" Meg's voice was barely audible and what Scully could hear was a husky version of what she had heard earlier. "Oh God Scully, are you sure.... I mean is this..."

She couldn't finish her question because Scully decided to answer it for her in the best way she knew how. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Meg's again. This time she let her feelings through. As she ran her fingers into Meg's hair she felt her lips part and for the first time in her life it felt natural and right for her tongue to explore someone else.

Scully didn't know how long the kiss had lasted. She did know that she didn't want it to end. She felt Meg pulling away slightly and she moved forward again, pulling her back into the kiss. She slid her tongue back into her mouth a slow gentle motion that consisted of both of them working in unison. Again the kiss reached a passionate high that had Scully gasping for air. Her chest felt so tight she didn't think she would be able to breath again.

She opened her eyes and they flew apart as they heard the key in the door. They both stood looking at each other, their faces flushed and their hearts racing. Meg turned and picked up her wine glass and resumed her position over the railings with her back to the room. Scully picked hers up and took a sip - she noticed that her hand was shaking uncontrollably. She also knew that her breathing could quite easily be described as laboured right now. She took a deep breath and tried to control herself.

"Hello girls. Did I miss much?"

John called out from inside the apartment as he put his briefcase on the sofa and poured himself some wine into a glass.

"You've already got some wine out here John" Scully said as she held his glass up and held it out to him. Her voice was shaky.

"Oh don't worry - it's probably all evaporated in this heat anyway." He came out and joined them on the porch. "So. Did I miss anything?" He looked at both of them.

Scully looked down at the ground wishing that Meg would turn around and get her out of this. Would she take it the wrong way if she said that he hadn't missed anything at all, or would she get upset if Scully told John what had just happened?

"No, nothing much. Oh me and Meg made mad passionate love out here in full view of the park but apart from that, nothing."

It suddenly occurred to Scully that they had been in full view of the park but right now that seemed to be the least of her worries. Like John had said earlier, people were a lot more accepting of this these days.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time they had seen something like that in this town." He grinned. "So what are our plans then? Just a relaxing drink and a chat or do you fancy doing something more outrageous? It's entirely up to you two, I'm easy."

"I think we should just sit out here and enjoy ourselves" said Meg.

"Oh, you are still with us then Megan. I thought you had got lost in your own thoughts again."

She turned and smiled at him.

'God she is beautiful'

What was left of the sun and the lights from the park below shone on her dark hair. It was short and what Scully called floppy. It had a natural tousled look but not messy by any means, it was just naturally natural if that made any sense. Scully wanted to run her fingers through it again and feel it, to push that stray strand off her forehead. She drank the last of her wine.

"Oh here, let me fill that for you. I've put the bottle in the fridge now otherwise it will just get as hot as it is out here."

'If you only knew *how* hot that was John you wouldn't pick the bottle up.'

"Meg. Refill?" She nodded and knocked back the last of her wine before handing him the glass.

He took both and went back into the apartment.

Meg looked at Scully.

"Dana, I'm sorry." She hung her head. With two steps Scully was in front of her. She gently placed her finger under her chin and lifted it so she could look into her eyes.

'Oh god those eyes!'

"Why are you sorry? Didn't you want that to happen? Meg. Please. Talk to me. This is all new to me and all I know right now is that I want to do that again and again and again. If we never moved from this place it would be too soon."

"Dana you don't know me and I don't know you. It's just that" she took a deep breath. "Oh God, I don't know. Of course I wanted to do that. I wanted to do that to you in the bar the minute you walked in. I watched you for about half an hour before I came and spoke to you. You will never know how many times I started to come over to you before backing out."

She looked at Scully and put her hand on her cheek, her thumb gently tracing the outline of Scully's beautiful, full lips. She leaned forward and gently kissed them.

"Please don't think I didn't want that to happen. I'm just worried about you that's all."

Scully pulled her close. "Don't worry about me Meg. I don't want someone to worry about me, I want someone to hold and who will hold me. Please do that Meg. Even if it is just for now, just for a second."

Meg wrapped her arms around Scully and pulled her into her. She gently rubbed the base of her neck as she rested her cheek on the top of Scully's head, her red hair gently tickling her face but not so much that she thought she would ever want to move again.

Scully closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She breathed in Meg's smell. She could smell the smoke and beer from the bar mostly but underneath that she could smell her perfume. It made her heady. A mixture of flowers and water - nothing too much but the affect it was having on Scully was making her head spin. This was what she wanted. What she needed. Someone who wanted to hold her.

She felt Meg smile and guessed that John was standing behind them.

"Well girls, I thought you were joking when you told me what you had done while I was out. Obviously not."

They pulled apart and took the glasses from him. Scully leaned against Meg as she stood by the railings just wanting to be close, wanting to have some sort of contact with her.

'God I want to hold her. I want to take her clothes off and finish what we started. Dana Katherine Scully you need to slow yourself down. But Sunday. What's today? Thursday?'

Her mind raced. A thousand things running through it and she didn't know quite where to start to even begin deciphering it all. Right now none of it seemed important apart from that one fact that kept running through all of her thoughts - Sunday.

They sat outside for what seemed like an eternity. Drinking wine and laughing. Crying at one point - well Scully anyway. Another good reason not to drink she thought to herself. She kept catching Meg's eye and every time they looked at each other or the slightest touch passed between them Scully felt her stomach leap and her heart beat quicken.

A few times John left to refill their glasses and they took those opportunities to renew each other's belief in the other and their willingness for this to go further. Their lips finding each other within seconds of him leaving.

"You know you don't have to do that behind my back" He called out from the kitchen. "I do know what you're doing." They both smiled, their lips still locked together.

"Yeah but we don't want to make you jealous darling." Meg called back. Kissing Scully again before leaning back to listen to his response.

"Ha! Me jealous? I could go and get any one of a hundred young boys and bring them back here but I have a feeling that Miss Dana Scully here would haul me into her precinct back in Washington and lock me up forever." He came back out. "You are a police woman aren't you Dana?"

She laughed and shook her head. For some reason she found it very amusing that he thought she was in the force. "No. I told you I'm not and I promise I wasn't lying."

"So come on then, we've told you about us and you have told us hardly anything about yourself. I think it's about time you told us what it is you do even if it is a boring office job."

Scully took a deep breath. This was the part she hated. She hated it so much. It always turned things around and changed people's opinions of her.

She reached into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out her badge. She threw it over to John and leaned her head back against the wall behind her. She closed her eyes. Her head was spinning from the wine and the heat but mostly from Meg's closeness. She reached out and laid her hand on her leg, rubbing it gently. They were all sitting on the floor now. The chairs had been tried earlier, but like all good drinking sessions they were soon discarded for the far more reliable solid surface of the floor. It seemed cooler there anyway.

He whistled. "Hooo Meg. It seems you just caught yourself a Special Agent."

She heard John throw the badge over to Meg who caught it with the hand that wasn't entwined with her own.

Scully swallowed. She might just as well get up and leave now. It often felt like telling people you were an Agent was about as popular as telling a group of people in a jacuzzi that you've got leprosy.

She felt Meg squeeze her hand and she opened one eye to look at her.

"Special Agent Dana Scully huh?" Meg was still looking at her badge. "Well they certainly got the special bit right didn't they?"

Meg leaned across and kissed Scully. Her head was still back against the wall so she couldn't move back to look in her eyes. She was also acutely aware that John was sitting across from them watching all of this. She had never kissed anyone in front of someone else before and this ... this ... 'Oh fuck it.'

She entwined her fingers in the hair at the back of Meg's neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Their tongues floating across each other, their mouths working in unison in order to allow the other access inside. God she wanted to be so deep inside her right now. She wanted to explore every part of this woman she had met just a few hours ago.

Scully pushed her tongue further wanting to explore more. Each time they had kissed Scully had become more adventurous. She didn't know if she was a good kisser or not, all she knew was that this was the best feeling she had known in a very long time and Meg didn't seem to be complaining. After a few minutes of a very heated, very intense kiss Scully realised that Meg had somehow manouevred herself between her legs. Her legs were still bent up and Meg was half laying between them. The damp patch there had been growing increasingly all night and right now she thought she might as well just take her jeans off and hang them out to dry. Feeling Meg so close to her there where she wanted her was the most unbelievable feeling Scully had known. Her head was spinning - yes the wine had something to do with it, but this is what she had really wanted all of her life and just had never admitted.

"I think I'll get going to bed. Ummm, don't let me interrupt you two will you? Oh and Meg, you were right. I am jealous. You two enjoy yourselves and you know you are welcome to stay the night. There is a spare double bed if you can drag yourselves in there and ... Why am I bothering? I don't think you two can hear or see anything other than yourselves right now."

He smiled as he walked back inside shaking his head.

Scully realised that there was a deeper intensity and a heightened passion in their kiss now that hadn't been there before. Was it anything to do with her being an FBI Agent? She didn't think so. It was just that both of them had sat there for the past 4 hours touching each other when they could, where they could, kissing each other for a couple of minutes here and there and basically this kiss was now becoming what both of them had wanted it to become for the entire evening. There was nothing to stop them from stripping here and making right now. It was certainly an option that raced through Scully's head.

"Meg" Her voice was muffled as she moved her lips slightly away from those of her new lover. "Meg"

"No, dont' .... don't stop, please. Please don't." Meg leant in for another kiss.

"Meg wait..." her voice was cut off by Meg's tongue as it slid back inside her mouth. Her gasp sounding in the back of her throat. Her tongue was hot and wet as Scully felt it slide gently along the length of her own. She gently pushed Meg away from her.

"Meg. Wait."

"I can't Dana. I want you. I need you." She tried to kiss Scully again.

"Wait" Scully whispered. Her voice had never sounded this husky before. "Meg I want you too. I need you like I have never needed anyone or anything before." Scully ran her fingers through her hair. It felt like every nerve in her body was on fire. She could hear her blood racing through her ears and could feel her heart beat. It was so loud and so fast that she knew Meg must be able to feel it too. She looked at this woman in her arms, wanting to take in every feature and remember it forever.

"I don't want to stay here. I want to go back to my room. Meg, please come with me."

Meg stood up. Her hands reaching down for Scully, pulling her up to meet her. Their lips drawn together again like magnets. Scully felt herself pinned against the wall, Meg's leg between her own. She bent her legs slightly and brushed herself against Meg's thigh.

'Oh Christ I'm going to come without her even touching me'

She straightend her legs and let out a moan as Meg leaned down and kissed her neck, nibbling the skin just below her jaw line. "I need you. I want you. And you had better not mean your room back in Washington as I am going to find it hard getting two steps out of this apartment let alone over the other side of the country."

"We'll get a cab and we'll be there in 10 minutes. I can't wait much longer either." Meg bent down and picked up Scully's badge. She threw it to her. "Here you go Agent Scully - you might need this if I get to do what I want to do to you tonight - I'm not sure all of it is strictly legal."

-end-

* * *

GHOSTS - Chapter 6

They pulled the door closed behind them and made their way out onto the street. It always seemed to be busy in LA no matter what street you stood on or what time of the day or night it was. Right now though, neither woman noticed if there were a hundred people next to them or none at all. They were completely focused on finding an empty cab.

Meg waved and one pulled alongside them. As Scully leaned in and got in the back she felt Meg's hand on her waist.

"Dragon Gate Motel please. The sooner the better." Meg closed the door behind her and as she did Scully felt her hand make its way round to the inside of her thigh and knew that neither of them could last for much longer. Meg leaned across and nibbled her neck again, her tongue drawing a lazy line along her throat.

'Oh God. This feels so fucking good.'

Scully slid her hand under Meg and squeezed her cheeks. As she did Meg laid her head back against the seat and groaned. Scully smiled as she noted that Meg's jeans were as damp as her own.

"I want you Meg. I want to be inside you, I want you inside me." Scully whispered in her ear. Between her words she gently traced her tongue around Meg's ear. She could feel Meg squirming against her, working hard to keep her hand from sliding any further along her thigh.

"Dana...Oh God Dana can't this fucking cab go any fucking faster?"

"Just a few more minutes Meg. Just hold on for a few more minutes." Scully kissed her cheek and sat back in the seat, she rested her head back against the seat and closed her eyes. Their hands seeked the other out and they held tightly to each other for the rest of the journey. It was only a matter of minutes before they arrived but for both of them it had felt more like an hour. They got out and paid the driver.

\---------------------------

Dragon Gate Motel, LA  
1.18am

"What room is yours?"

Scully patted her jeans pockets looking for the key.

"Oh no. Fuck. Please tell me no." Scully was close to panic - her frustration almost complete.

"What's wrong?"

"The key! It's in my other trousers which are in the bag which is still at John's. Fuck fuck fuck." She ran her hand through her hair.

"Give me time sweetheart, give me time." Meg smiled at her. "It's ok, we'll go to reception and get another one." Scully nodded.

"Wait here"

Meg watched as the beautiful woman who had walked into the bar less than 6 hours ago walked away from her. 'God she was absolutely perfect. Her hair, her eyes, her mouth - oh God her mouth.' She just wanted to see her naked. To see this perfectly beautiful woman naked and in her arms.

She looked through the window of the reception as Scully spoke with the man there. She watched her run her fingers through her hair again before throwing her arms up in exasperation.

"I will fucking kill that fucking little bastard." She stormed out of the reception and walked past Meg.

"What's wrong? Who are you going to kill?"

"Follow me and I'll show you." Scully stormed up to the door next to her own and banged on it. "MULDER! MULDER GET THE FUCK OUT OF BED AND OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!"

"Scully, don't. We'll go back to John's." Meg put her hand on her shoulder.

"NO. He can get out of bed and answer this door." Her voice was still raised and Meg noticed a couple of lights flick on further down the block.

The door opened and Mulder stood in the doorway. "Scully?"

She pushed past him and went into his room. She emerged almost immediately and showed him the key. "Do you intend to fuck up on an hourly basis Mulder or are you going to be OK tomorrow? No wait, don't answer that I don't want to know and don't, under any circumstance come into my room tomorrow. If you do I will put a bullet through your head - I've shot you before and I won't think twice about doing it properly next time."

She walked to her own room and opened the door with the spare key she had got from the table in Mulder's room. He stood there, looking from Scully to Meg and back again.

"Well gee, thanks for being so nice to me Scully. I don't know what I've done now."

"Fuck off Mulder. In fact, fuck off and die, it would be far more acceptable to me right now and will save me a job in the morning."

She held the door open for Meg and glared at Mulder. The bastard had kept hold of the spare key and the man in reception had demanded that she pay the $50 for the first lost key before he would even consider giving her a second and she would have to pay the $50 up front for that. In a way she was glad that Mulder was there because she knew that she would gladly have paid a hundred times that amount to get Meg in this room with her.

She closed the door and heard Mulder close his.

"I'm sorry Meg. He's an arrogant little bastard and he is just .... ewwwwwww" Scully threw her head back and screamed in frustration.

"I don't really give a shit about him right now Dana, I have been wanting to get you on your own since you walked into the bar. You were more interested in watching the door for him then and if you think for one minute that I am going to let you worry about him now that I do have you on your own well you can just think again."

She moved across to Scully and pulled her to her. Their lips met and Scully melted into her arms. She dropped the key on the floor and moved her hands across Meg's back. She was so strong and solid. She wanted so much to see her naked, as she was supposed to be seen. Scully slipped her hands between them and slowly pulled her tshirt out of the top of her jeans, as she did Meg mirrored her movements.

Their mouths moved over each other. Tasting each other. The mixture of wine and sweat from the humid night doing nothing to dampen their passion for each other. As Scully pulled Meg's t-shirt up further she ran her hands over her skin.

'She's so soft, oh God I need her. I want to touch every part of her.'

Their mouths found each other again. Their tongues jabbing wildly in and out of each other's mouth their hands in each other's hair now wanting so much from each other.

They broke apart for the shortest of time to enable each of them to pull off their t-shirts. Scully could never have imagined herself doing this before but now, now it just seemed so right and oh God, so very very necessary. Her hands were behind Meg in an instant and she undone her bra just as quickly. Her mouth moving directly down to her erect nipples, sucking on one, her fingers working the other. She felt Meg throw her head back and heard her moan as she placed her hand behind Scully's head, pulling her harder onto her nipple. Her tongue worked it's way across, fast flicks as she felt her nipple grow ever harder under her touch.

They moved towards the bed and without stopping Scully managed to sit Meg down on the side of the bed and kneel herself on the floor in front of her.

'I never want to stop this. Never.'

Scully was suddenly aware of Meg's hands behind her now, trying to undo her bra. She pulled her hands round to the front and mumbled, "it's here."

It was like a shot of fire going through her stomach as she felt Meg find the front fastening and let her bra fall away from her. Her nipples were already hard and with the added touch of Meg's fingers on them she had no doubt that she would die from pleasure tonight.

"Dana please...please." Meg placed her hands either side of Scully's faced and pulled her up. "Dana, I need you. I am so wet right now and if you don't do something about it I fear that we will be having some freak weather reports of flooding in this area tonight."

Scully smiled, reached up and kissed her. "You and me both Meg. You and me both." Scully had never in her life felt this wet before. Not without anyone touching her there anyway, although even then she doubted it had ever been quite like this. She could already feel her panties were completely soaked through and her jeans ... well she had just never known anything like it.

She stood up and gasped as Meg put her hands between her legs. She felt her knees fail her and she put her hands on Meg's shoulders to brace herself, moving her legs wider apart in an involuntary motion.

'I need her inside me now'

Meg pushed her hand against her, the seam of her jeans pushing hard against her very erect clitoris.

'Oh God'

She could hardly breathe and right now could think of nothing else but Meg's hand and the fact that she had to get these jeans off.

She moved her shaking hands to her belt and unbuckled it. Her fingers nimbly unbuttoning her fly. Without thinking she grabbed Meg's hand and guided it inside her jeans.

"Oh God please Meg, please, now"

Her legs, wider apart now, were causing her jeans to pull up against her and Meg found it hard to get her fingers inside her.

There was a bang on the door

"Scully"

"Nooooooooooooo" She put her head back and mouthed the word.

"Scully, open the door I need to talk to you."

Meg had already taken her hand out of Scully's jeans at the sound of the knock on the door.

She wanted to scream at him but she knew that she didn't have the breath in her body to do that. She closed her eyes as she started to button her jeans up.

"Wait, don't do that Dana." Meg's hand again went between Scully's legs and she lightly squeezed her, emitting another gasp from Scully.

Meg pulled her T-shirt back on and stood up. Scully bent down and picked her own T-shirt up, pulling it on.

Another bang

"SCULLY!"

Meg pulled the door open.

"What?"

Mulder pushed past her and came into the room.

"Scully what the fuck was that about out there and who is this?" He pointed his thumb behind him at Meg.

Scully stood there, still trying to catch her breath and feeling the anger rise immediately inside her. 'Why won't he just leave me alone?'

"Mulder just leave." She hung her head, not wanting Mulder to see her flushed face and breathlessness.

"No Scully I won't just leave. I want an explanation."

She looked up at him. "You don't deserve one, just go."

"You don't meet me. You don't tell me where you are all day and all night and then you come back here, bang my door down and scream at me. Scully what the fuck is going on with you?"

Meg walked over to stand next to Scully.

"You want to know? You really want to know, you rude son of a bitch?"

Mulder looked at her dismissively before looking back at Scully. "Well?"

"It's got nothing to do with you Mulder. You don't own me and I certainly don't owe you any explanations. It was you and Skinner who decided I should get out and enjoy myself and that is what I was, sorry, *am*, trying to do."

He looked again at Meg.

"And who are you?"

Scully leaned closer to him, her voice seething with anger. "Mulder, I've asked you to leave now go and don't you ever and I mean EVER come near me again."

He looked at her with disgust as he pulled away from her. "You've been drinking"

"Yes Mulder I have, and so have you so don't stand there like some self-righteous asshole and preach to me. Now go."

He shook his head and looked from Meg to Scully. "So what did you come back here for? A couple of lines, smoke some pot perhaps? After all, you said you were out to enjoy yourself - is that something else I don't know about?"

Scully glared at him "Just fuck off. I don't know what your fucking problem is but right now you really need to leave. I knew you were an asshole Mulder but I didn't realise just how big an asshole you were. People have tried to tell me before but I never took any notice. I wish I had now -they were right. Every single one of them."

She saw him flinch at her words. She knew how to hurt him if she wanted to. She had so much more that she could hurt him with.

"I'm going."

He turned and walked towards the door. Meg beat him to it and put her hand against it.

"Get out of my way."

"What is your problem? Can't you bear to think that your partner might be able to enjoy herself without you?"

"Meg don't." Scully's whisper could barely be heard across the room. She didn't want them to argue too. This was hers and Mulder's problem.

Mulder stood back from her and folded his arms. "Not that it has got anything to do with you but yes I can. That's the whole reason I bought her out here. *I* bought her out here. Get that?"

"Then leave her alone to do just that. She was doing fine until you barged in." Meg opened the door and walked back to Scully.

"I still want an explanation Scully."

"You want an explanation?" Scully looked at him, her eyes wide in amazement, both at his insistence that she explain herself to him and also at what she was about to do.

Scully turned to Meg and kissed her.

'God what was she doing?'

She held her face in her hands and slid her tongue deep inside the inviting mouth she had been kissing all night. She felt Meg try to pull away slightly before she gave in and her hands found their way into Scully's hair.

"Nice Scully. Really nice."

Neither of them reacted as he slammed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry" Scully mumbled into Meg's hair. They moved towards the bed and fell on it together, Meg laying almost on top of Scully. She looked at her and brushed the strand of red hair away from her face. "Don't ever apologise to me for that piece of crap."

Scully shook her head. "No. No he's not. Don't think that. He's just .... I don't know. It's my fault."

Meg bent back down and kissed Scully. Gently this time, featherlight kisses across her throat and face, her tongue flicking across her skin as she tasted this woman who she already felt so deeply for. She moved her leg across Scully's so it was resting between them and raised it up to meet her. She felt Scully jerk as her thigh pressed against her.

"I want you Scully. I want to be inside you. I want to feel you come. I want to taste you come. I want it all." She was whispering close to Scully's ear and every single breath she uttered was having the most devestating affect on Scully's self-control. She wrapped her legs around Meg's and pulled herself against her, her hips circling slowly.

"Oh Meg, please. I need you now. Please."

She felt Meg's hands between them, undoing the couple of buttons on her jeans that she had done up only a few minutes ago.

Scully attempted to do the same thing for Meg. She wanted to know what this woman felt like, what any woman felt like for that matter. She wanted to feel her fingers slip inside her and slide around in that hot, sweet liquid that she knew was already there, waiting for her.

She felt Meg's hand reach down to help her, her zip making that familiar noise as it undone. Scully couldn't wait and her fingers, already so close to Meg found their way inside her clothes and inside her. At almost the same time Scully felt Meg's fingers slip inside her. God she was so wet. It was so easy.

"OH GOD!" Scully felt herself jerk at that first touch. Her hips thrusting towards Meg's hand desperately trying to pull her deeper inside. Her own fingers already matching Meg's rhythm as they slid in and out of her.

'She's so wet'

Their mouths found one another. Both of them so breathless and close to orgasm already that the kiss was more aggressive, more clumsy than before. Their tongues jabbing wildly in and out of each other, their mouths wide in acceptance.

"Oh Dana yes" Meg's voice was barely more than a moan matching that sounding in the back of Scully's own throat.

"Fuck me. Make me come." Scully almost hissed the words through her clenched teeth. She felt Meg's fingers diving deeper into her, faster and harder. Her own fingers desperately tried to keep up wth Meg's. Their hips were both moving wildly now. She needed this. She had to come soon. She could feel it building within her and the added feel of Meg's own wetness and her fingers sliding in and out of her were only adding to her pleasure.

She felt it hitting her like a wave. "MEG, oh God, oh God, oh God". Her cries were drowned out by those of Meg hitting the same point at the same time. "Dana, now, now. Yes." Their moans and cries of ecstasy seemed to fade away as Scully felt the blood rushing through her head, her eyes squeezed tightly shut as she felt her body freeze. The muscles inside her spasaming at the slightest movement from Meg.

They both lay there for a minute, their fingers still inside each other, the hot liquid pumping around them. Slowly Meg pulled her hand away from Scully, feeling her jerk beneath her. Meg's jeans were cutting into the back of Scully's hand and stopping the circulation, she slowly slid her fingers out as well.

'So wet.' Scully had never realised before now what she was capable of, what her body was capable of. Never in her life had she ever been this wet. She could feel it dripping out of her as Meg withdrew her fingers.

Her fingers, covered in the sweet scent of her lover shone in the half light. She raised her hand to her mouth and sucked on one of her fingers. She slid it slowly in and out of her mouth as she watched Meg, pleased with the affect this was having on her. She liked this taste.

'God, I'm tasting another woman. I've done this to her.' Scully was amazed.

Meg lay there, supporting herself on one arm watching Scully. Gently Scully took Meg's hand, still wet and hot from her own orgasm and raised that to her mouth. She took her finger in her mouth and, closing her eyes, she slowly sucked on that too.

'That's me. I can taste myself on her fingers. Oh god, this feels so right.'

"Dana ..... oh God Dana."

Scully opened her eyes and looked at Meg, her finger still in her mouth, her tongue running up and down it, wanting desperately for Meg to slide it back inside her again.

"Are you ok?"

Scully smiled, her eyes half closed with post-orgasm bliss and pre-orgasm expectation. "Uh-huh" She managed a slight nod. Meg slid her finger out of Scully's mouth.

"Dana. I mean it, are you ok? I'm sorry we rushed it, it's just that...."

"Meg, don't *ever* apologise for doing that to me OK? There is nothing to be sorry about at all. You should be proud of yourself. You've just done what no other person has ever managed to do."

Meg looked at her. "Oh and what's that?" She slowly traced Scully's jawline with her damp finger.

"You just made me come in the most unbelievable way ever *and* I've still got my jeans on." She grinned and pulled Meg down to kiss her. A gentle kiss. A kiss shared between lovers after making love.

"You do know, I hope, that this is only the beginning."

Scully looked at the woman in her arms. "I mean, don't think that you are going to get away with doing this just the once tonight. I hope that's OK with you?"

Meg nodded and swallowed. The smile on her face betraying her wonder at how *she* had just managed to get the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on into bed *and* be able to do that to her, and here she was demanding that she had to do it again! Oh God had she actually got something right for once?

They lay in each others arms. The sheets bunched up around them. Meg lazily dragged her fingers along Scully's stomach, The beautiful white skin under them was so soft she bent down and kissed it. Being this close she could smell Scully, smell her sweet scent, the muskiness of her. She still had her jeans on. She suddenly realised that both of them did.

"I think maybe we should get undressed Agent Scully don't you?"

"Do you promise to do that all over again if we do?"

Meg shook her head. Scully looked at her with a mixture of surprise and worry. "No Dana I can't. I want to make love to you this time. That was just a quick, desperate fuck because it had to be, this time ... this time it'll be better."

Scully felt her muscles tighten at Meg's words. 'Better than that?' An involuntary moan escaped her body as Meg knelt in front of her and gently began to pull off her jeans.

They lay in each others arms. The sheets bunched up around them. Meg lazily dragged her fingers along Scully's stomach, The beautiful white skin under them was so soft she bent down and kissed it. Being this close she could smell Scully, smell her sweet scent, the muskiness of her. She still had her jeans on. She suddenly realised that both of them did.

"I think maybe we should get undressed Agent Scully don't you?"

"Do you promise to do that all over again if we do?"

Meg shook her head. Scully looked at her with a mixture of surprise and worry. "No Dana I can't. I want to make love to you this time. That was just a quick, desperate fuck because it had to be, this time ... this time it'll be better."

Scully felt her muscles tighten at Meg's words. 'Better than that?' An involuntary moan escaped her body as Meg knelt in front of her and gently began to pull off her jeans.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Dragon Gate Motel, LA  
8.16am

Scully gently reached across and picked up her watch. She didn't want to wake Meg, not so soon. She had lost count of how many times they had made love throughout the night. They would make love and drift off to sleep. One of them would wake up and gently wake the other by planting delicate kisses on their face and body, their hands stroking legs, arms, hair until eventually, half asleep, the other would find themselves already aroused and wanting the other as much, if not more, than before.

Scully lay there.

'Quarter past 8.'

She closed her eyes and pulled Meg closer to her. Their bodies, the whole room actually, smelt of them and their night together. She didn't ever want to leave here. She sucked her fingers, revelling in the taste of Meg on her.

'So how do you feel now Scully? Sexually satisfied yet?'

She could hear Mulder's words now. 'Damn him to hell. She would find it hard to forgive him for his attitude last night, but then she knew that she was partly to blame too. She shouldn't have lost it quite that quickly with him over the key. But then if she hadn't been so desperate to have Meg ...' her thoughts trailed off as the woman laying beside her shifted slightly.

Scully stroked her hair gently and made a soothing sound, a gentle whisper to ease her lover back into sleep.

'My lover.' Scully smiled. 'But for how long Scully? Did you think about that? You decided not to have a one night stand you have to fly back tomorrow and then what?'

She pushed the thought from her head. Right now it was not what she wanted to think about. If she ignored it maybe it wouldn't happen.

Scully heard Mulder getting up next door. She grimaced. She knew that at some point she would have to face him. She really didn't want to do that. She also thought about the fact that Mulder had been drinking last night too. She guessed that it was after he had called her and she had refused to meet him. He was in a bar after all. She smiled at the thought of the bar. Thank God Mulder had been late. She bent down and kissed Meg's forehead. 'Thank God'.

She lay there for a while longer, her arms wrapped around Meg, listening to her steady breathing before drifting back off to sleep. She jumped when she heard a knock at the door.

She slid out of bed and looked around for something to pull on. She grabbed Meg's black T-shirt and pulled it on. Big and baggy but still not overly long.

Scully opened the door a fraction and looked out.

'What does he want?'

"Mulder"

"Scully"

There was no venom in their voices as there had been last night, but there was definately tension.

"I just ..." he looked around. "Look can I come in for a minute please?"

"That wouldn't be a good idea Mulder. Not right now."

"Come on Scully. We're partners but we're also friends aren't we?"

"Yes Mulder, I thought so, although after last night that would be questionable."

"Scully, I'm trying to apologise and I don't really want to stand out here."

"Mulder..." She was exasperated with him. "Mulder let me put something on and I'll come to your room in a minute." She closed the door quietly and turned her back to the door.

"Holy shit." She ran her hands through her hair. She picked up her jeans and pulled them on. She looked over at Meg still sleeping and slipped outside.

The door was open.

"I got you a coffee. I didn't know how your friend takes it so I got a black one for her and the cream and sugar are on the side."

Scully picked the cup up and took off the lid.

"Thankyou."

"So, do you want to talk about it?"

"I think you do Mulder."

"That's not what I asked. Scully see it from my point of view. We get here on Wednesday and you are really pissed at me for bringing you here. You sleep all day and all night. You go out in the morning, I don't hear from you all day, you don't show up to meet me and then when I call you you won't even tell me where you are. For all I know you could have been kidnapped."

"Oh for God's sake Mulder."

"Let me finish. The first time I see you is in the middle of the night with you banging my door down and screaming at me. Scully I've never seen you like that - you were drunk and not aware of what you were doing."

She laughed incredulously. "Mulder I was not drunk. I shared a couple of bottles of wine with some friends and then came back here. I was then told I couldn't get into my room without handing over $100 for a spare key when I knew that you still had one. That's why I was angry. I still am."

"I'm sorry about that too, but a simple request would have worked just as well Scully. And what's with you and this other woman anyway? Who is she?"

"Mulder, I don't want to get into that right now."

"Oh come on Scully, do you think these walls are made of solid brick. Do you think I managed to get a good night's sleep? I heard everything Scully. Actually I'm quite impressed with your stamina." He smiled at her.

She felt herself blushing.

"Mulder, this is not ... I don't know what it is right now. All I know is that I feel a whole lot better about myself than I did two days ago."

She felt herself fighting a sudden panic rising within her.

'What have you got to worry about Scully? So you've just spent the night with a woman and Mulder knows about it. So what? He can't do anything about it.'

She stood up. "I've got to go. I'll speak to you later."

"Do you want to go to dinner tonight perhaps?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so Mulder. I don't know what is happening with Meg yet, what she wants to do. I'll let you know."

"Oh so she does have a name. Meg huh? I thought that's what I heard you call out a couple of times last night but couldn't be sure."

She picked up the coffee cups and walked towards the door. She could feel her cheeks and the back of her neck burning with embarrassement.

She turned to him. She had to say something.

"Mulder, please don't say anything about this. You know, to ... well, to anyone"

"Scully your secret is safe with me. Oh and with the people who had the pleasure of getting the room on the other side of you too I'm sure." He smiled again as she shut the door behind her.

As she gently pushed the door to her room open she looked up to see Meg half-sitting in bed.

"Hey" she smiled a sleepy, half awake smile as she rubbed her eyes. "I thought you had packed and gone, leaving me a Dear John, or should that be Dear Joan, letter."

Scully laughed as she walked over to the bed and bent down to kiss her.

"Good morning."

Meg pulled her closer and kissed her fully, her tongue seeking out Scully's.

Scully pulled away. "Wait. The coffee." She turned and placed the cups on the table beside her.

"Wow, coffee in bed huh? You sure know how to treat your women well Agent Scully. Is that something they teach you in the FBI?"

"Actually it wasn't me who got them. Mulder did. I've just been in to see him." She sat on the edge of the bed and took Meg's hand. She stroked it gently, fascinated with her fingers. The same fingers that had done such amazing things to her through the night. She felt herself clench her muscles with a renewed excitement at the prospect of making love again.

'Jesus Scully. An oversexed teenager wouldn't be able to keep up with you today. Be careful you don't scare her off. Slow it down a bit.'

Meg frowned. "What did he have to say for himself? Sorry I hope."

"Well sort of, in his own strange way. A cup of coffee is his equivalent to standing there and saying sorry."

"Well after last night I would think he will be bringing you cups of coffee from now until eternity."

Scully laughed. "I can't think of anything worse. Spending eternity with Mulder waking me up every morning." She turned to Meg "Now if it was you ...." She trailed off.

Meg smiled. "Would I have to wake you with coffee or would you settle for something with a little less caffeine to set you up for the day?"

"I guess it would all depend on what you had in mind. It's just that I need something to give me a rush in the morning."

Meg leaned across and laid her hand on Scully's thigh, stroking it gently, her fingers brushing against the seam between Scully's legs.

"Well if you've got the time I could always show you some of my proposals."

She looked at Scully as she rubbed her. Trying desperately to breath Scully laid back on the bed and spread her legs wider, willing Meg to find her and make love to her again. Desperately wanting to feel her fingers inside her.

Meg pushed herself up and positioned herself behind Scully, her legs either side of her and Scully's back against her chest. Reaching round in front of her Meg slowly pulled open the buttons on her jeans.

"Would you like me to do for a second time what no one has made you do before?" Along with the whisper came delicate licks of Scully's ear. Each touch, each word, sending shivers down Scully's spine.

Her hips thrust upwards as she felt Meg's fingers brush against her hair before sliding slowly inside her.

"Oh God" Scully pushed back against Meg, the feel of her breath in her ear and her fingers inside her sending Scully rushing to the brink of orgasm almost immediately.

'Jesus how does she make me feel like this so quickly?'

"Wait...please wait. Don't stop." Scully lifted her hips and slid her jeans down her legs, not wanting Meg to stop what she was doing.

Meg laughed. "Decide what you want me to do Dana, wait or don't stop. I can't do both at once."

Scully lay back against her lover again. "Don't stop. Not for anything." She gasped as she felt Meg's fingers re-enter her. She was already so wet the fingers slid effortlessly in and out of her, each entry accompanied with a thrust of Scully's hips, urging her in deeper, to explore her.

She felt Meg's fingers hold her lips apart as her middle finger circled over her erect clitoris. A frequent push against it sending her closer and closer to the edge. She felt Meg's hand moving faster.

'Oh God, I've got to come now.'

Scully moved her own hand to join Meg's, her finger sliding inside herself as Meg continued to circle around her clit. Her own actions surprising her but also exciting her more. She felt herself falling, her fingers moving faster inside herself, pulling out before diving back in, Meg's fingers mingling with her own so they were both inside her. She cried out as she grabbed the sheet beside her, her hips jerking upwards as she pulled her fingers out and grabbed Meg's hand, thrusting it inside her and holding it there. She moved her hips against it as she felt the first wave hit her.

"Meg ... yes ... Oh yes"

The last words left her as her body froze, the muscles around Meg's fingers desperately clutching for more. She could feel her hot juices as they flowed around Meg's hand and onto the sheet beneath her. Meg kissed her neck as she moved her fingers ever so slightly inside Scully. Each movement illiciting an involuntary spasm from her body, as her orgasm hit her fully, wave after wave after wave.

Slowly as Scully released the pressure on her hand Meg pulled her fingers out, teasingly dragging them once more across her very erect clitoris and enducing another spasm from the woman in her arms.

"Oh God." She stayed where she was. Right now she never thought she would be capable of voluntary movement again. Her breathing was heavy as she fought to control it.

Meg smiled as she kissed Scully's hair. She liked the way it smelled.

"So Dana" she whispered into her hair. "The question is, who wins? Me or Captain Coffee?"

Scully raised her hand behind her and ran it through Meg's hair, gently rubbing the back of her neck.

"Absolutely no contest." She was aware that she had a stupid grin on her face which nothing could remove at this moment.

"Well that's settled then - I get to do this every morning from now until eternity then huh?"

Scully closed her eyes. Right now she couldn't think of anything better.

-end-

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Downtown LA  
9.21am

They arrived outside John's apartment. Meg fished a key out of her pocket and waved it in front of Scully.

"It's like my second home. I keep clothes here and often come straight in from work to get changed before going back out. I often just stay the night. John doesn't mind, he says it confuses the neighbours when they see me leaving in the morning anyway. Gives them something to talk about."

She smiled as she unlocked the door.

"John. John it's only me. Are you here?"

Scully followed her in and closed the door quietly. They waited for an answer.

"John?" She turned to Scully. "He should be here. He never gets out of bed before 10. He says no one can pay him enough for that."

"Maybe he went out and found one of those hundreds of men he told us about." Scully grinned.

Meg shook her head and lowered her voice. "John's all bravado when he talks like that. He hasn't been in any sort of relationship, serious or otherwise, for about 4 years now. He got hurt badly and his ex still gives him trouble. That's another reason I stay here so often. John told him that we're an item and not to bother him anymore. I don't think Stewart believes it for one minute but it seems to keep him at bay, until he's had a couple of drinks and comes to search him out again. He hasn't heard from him for a few months though. Hopefully the bastard is locked up. He deserves to be."

Meg walked through the archway which Scully presumed led to the bedrooms.

"John?" She could hear Meg's voice.

She looked around the room looking for her bag with yesterday's new acquisitions in. Both her and Meg had had a quick shower before leaving, neither of them having much in the way of clean clothes. She didn't feel like putting on a suit today. She picked up her phone, still on the floor where she had thrown it the night before. She smiled as she bent down, remembering why she had felt the need to throw it.

'How has your life changed in the space of 24 hours Scully? Are you sure about what you are doing? Is this what you want? Right now all I know is that I'm happy and I am enjoying myself - more than that - I'm having the time of my life. The time I should have let myself have a long time ago.'

The questions and answers were still running through her head as she heard Meg come back into the room.

"That's weird. He's not here. His bed has been made, but he's not here."

"I'm sure there's a good reason for it Meg. Maybe he's left you a note in the kitchen or something. Contrary to popular opinion, or at least the opinion of a certain individual, very few people are actually abducted by aliens." She grinned.

'Wait until you try to explain that one to her Scully.'

Meg smiled back at her as she walked through to the kitchen - an archway dividing it from the main room Scully was standing in. She followed.

"Nothing here."

Scully watched as Meg looked around, aimlessly opening a few drawers

"Maybe he's gone out to get some breakfast. Remember he didn't have the same opportunity to work off his hangover as us. Maybe he couldn't face the prospect of making it himself. Speaking of which I think .... hmmmm."

She stopped her sentence as she approached Meg from behind wrapping her arms around her stomach. She kissed her back and laid her head against her. She gently rubbed the underside of Meg's breast with her thumb.

She felt Meg laugh as she placed her hand over Scully's. "What do you think?"

"I think." She paused. "No, I'm sure, I still have a slight hangover and I just don't know what to do about it." She grinned as she kissed Meg's back again. God, she felt like a naughty schoolgirl causing mischief and loving every minute of it.

Meg turned and rested her arms on Scully's shoulders. She smiled at her, her blue eyes sparkling. "Dana Scully I have come to the conclusion that you may well be an Agent for the FBI but in your spare time you are an insatiable animal."

Scully threw her head back and laughed. "Are you saying you don't want me for breakfast?"

"Agent Scully I will have you for breakfast, lunch and dinner before this day is out."

She bent down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"But right now I think we should maybe get ourselves some coffee and something to eat. I don't know about you but I'm famished. I can't think how I could have worked up such an appetite." She grinned as she kissed Scully's forehead.

"Can you?"

"Nothing springs to mind." She frowned as she pretended to think before shaking her head. "Nope. Nothing. I have no explanation for it at all."

"Well can I tempt you with some coffee and cereal? John doesn't have anything else in as far as breakfast food goes."

Scully nodded. "Sounds good to me. Actually why don't you leave me to make it while you go and get changed. Change into something more comfortable if you like."

She smiled and raised an eyebrow at Meg as she moved towards the coffee-maker on the counter.

Scully was acutely aware of the affect her smile and mood were having on Meg and was pleased when Meg came up behind her and kissed the back of her neck.

"If I had known you were this demanding I think I would have probably insisted we sleep more last night - just so I could keep up with you today."

She groaned as she felt Scully's hand snake behind her and slip between her legs. She closed her eyes as Scully squeezed her gently.

"Are you saying I was entirely to blame for last night?"

'God she wanted her again.' Scully was shocking herself on a minute by minute basis. Never in her life had she ever acted this way with someone or ever wanted anyone this much either. She felt so .... so young.' She looked for another word but couldn't find one.

"I think we should blame your parents actually."

Scully turned to her, frowning. "And why's that then?"

Meg placed her hand on Scully's cheek and looked into her astonishingly blue eyes. "Because they made the most beautiful woman in the world and right now I am having to use all of my will power to keep my hands off of her and out of her."

Scully felt her stomach jump again and her breath catch in her throat.

Her voice was husky and soft, "Please, don't feel like you have to fight your feelings on my account."

She felt her eyes being drawn to Meg's lips. She moved towards her, and kissed her. It was slow and gentle. Her tongue gently tracing the outline of Meg's lips, the contours, the taste, she wanted all of this and more. Scully felt Meg's lips part for her. She ran her tongue almost imperceptibly along her teeth before dipping inside her and sliding her tongue along Meg's. She felt Meg groan as she did so, her mouth opening wider for Scully, inviting her in again.

There wasn't a sound in the apartment as Meg let Scully take control. Scully realised that up until now it had been either a mutual thing or Meg guiding her, showing her things she'd never thought about, but now ... now it was just her.

She could feel the blood racing through her head as it was now her using every bit of her own will power not to put her hands anywhere other than Meg's face. She cradled her gently within them as she slowly probed and explored the woman in front of her.

Feeling Meg move against her she moved slightly back, her tongue again flicking across Meg's lips - hardly touching her - teasing her. She felt Meg reaching for her as she pulled away again. Her back now completely against the counter she was unable to do anything as she felt Meg step closer to her, pushing her against it, their hips touching. Both of them throbbing deep inside, wanting the other.

Scully could hold back no longer and she slowly moved her hands down Meg's back before sliding them under her Tshirt and running her hands over her skin. Her tongue still working it's way inside, exploring and tasting.

Her hands undid Meg's bra and made their way around to the front, her fingers gently brushing against Meg's nipples feeling them harden under her touch.

She felt Meg push her hips against her, the slow circles she made with them causing Scully to gasp as she felt her own do the same. The pressure between them increasing as their hips ground together. Scully felt Meg's hand come between them, reaching for her buttons. She tried to shake her head without interrupting the kiss. She caught Meg's hands and entwined her fingers with her own as she stretched their arms out to either side.

She moved slightly and raised her leg, her foot flat against the cupboard behind her, her knee out in front of her. She was glad Meg needed no encouragement as she felt her bend slightly and push herself against Scully's knee. Scully pushed her leg up further, wanting to be tight against Meg, wanting her to be able to feel her, to know what she wanted to do.

Slowly at first Meg moved herself on Scully's knee. She gasped each time she pushed down on her and squeezed her hands tight as Scully pushed her knee up hard against her. She moved her leg gently from side to side, feeling the seam of Meg's jeans against her leg as it moved across her lips and clitoris. Meg moved faster against her as she pushed Scully's tongue back into her own mouth and hungrily moved into her. Scully released Meg's hands putting her own into Meg's back pockets, pulling her towards her at the same time as she pushed her down harder against her leg.

Meg threw her head back "Oh God Dana. Oh God." She put her hands on the counter either side of Scully and pulled herself towards her. Scully was oblivious to the edge of the top digging into her back, focused only on making Meg come. Wanting to be able to do this for her. As she felt Meg pull herself so Scully pulled her too, her leg pushing against her.

She felt Meg slacken, her whole weight resting on Scully's leg as she felt the first of the spasms move through Meg's body. She laid her head against her chest and listened to her heart racing as above her head she could hear Meg moan with pleasure. "Oh yes. Oh God Dana." She felt Meg's hands as they reached her face, pulling her up to kiss her. Such a gentle kiss as the spasms still rocked through her. Scully slowly lowered her leg, her thigh damp from Meg's hot juices that Scully knew were still flowing out of her. Meg wrapped her arms around her and buried her face in Scully's neck. Kissing it gently.

Scully smiled as she rubbed her back.

"Where the hell did you learn that? Please tell me it wasn't the FBI - I'll have to sign up." Meg was breathless and her speech quiet.

Scully laughed. "It was just something that I've been thinking about. Nice to know that it worked so well."

"Oh God Dana, it worked better than that." She looked at Scully and kissed her forehead again.

"I'm going to have to take a shower now before getting changed."

"Well if you need me to scrub your back for you just give me a shout." Scully grinned at her.

Meg laughed as she moved away from her. "I said it before and I'll say it again Agent Scully. You are an insatiable animal."

"Only when you are around me Meg Wade. Only when you are around me."

"Well get used to it Dana, because I am not going anywhere."

She turned and left the kitchen.

Scully stood where she was, her back resting against the counter. She shifted her weight as she became very aware of how wet she was right now.

'You need to start drinking more Dana Scully. In this heat you're likely to dehydrate if you keep losing this much fluid.'

She smiled to herself as she turned her attention to the coffee.

-end-

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Downtown LA  
10.29am

Scully opened the doors to the veranda and leaned against the railings, her coffee in her hand. She ran her fingers through her hair, already hot from the sun, as she closed her eyes and put her head back, feeling the heat on her face. She was aware she was smiling. She had been smiling ever since last night when they left the bar.

'So Scully. What do you do from here?' Scully had been pushing all thoughts of anything other than the present to the back of her mind but knew that now she would have to face them. She had no other distractions and while she waited for Meg her thoughts formed into some order in her head.

'So, you've met a woman and you've slept with her. Did you do it just because you were so frustrated?' She shook her head. 'No, it was definately not that. She was pretty sure about that. Why would she still be here if that was the case? Why did she take Meg back to her motel if that were true?'

She shook her head again as she clarified it in her own mind. 'If that were the case I could have just stayed here, got up early in the morning and left - no questions asked.'

'But you still don't know anything about her Scully. Not really know her anyway. Sure you know where she works, but does that constitute any amount of knowledge about a person?'

Scully jumped as she heard Meg come out to join her.

She kissed Scully's back. Scully turned and smiled, catching her hand as she did so. She kissed it as she lifted it to her face, holding it against her cheek.

'God she smells so good'.

"You smell nice." Scully kissed her hand again as she sat down.

"I just had a nice shower and it feels good to get some clean clothes on too." Meg stood leaning with her back against the railings. She raised her cup. "Thankyou for this by the way. I take it you were too busy making it to come and scrub my back for me?"

Scully looked up at her, the sun making her squint. "I thought I better let you have some peace or you'll be getting fed up with me, believe me it took all that will power you spoke about and then some not to come in there with you."

Meg bent down in front of her, her arms resting on her knees. "Dana I'm not going to get fed up with you. I don't want you to think that."

Scully smiled and drank her coffee. "Well, we'll see, but right now I should get myself a shower."

Meg pushed herself back up and nodded. She offered Scully her hand and pulled her up.

"While you do that I'm going to try to find out where John has got to - I'll phone around a few people, see if they've seen him."

"OK, I won't be long." Scully leant over and kissed Meg's cheek before leaving. She mentally pushed her thoughts away again.

'You are going to have to deal with this soon Scully. It's already Friday .....'

\-------

She closed her eyes and let the water run over her face. She smiled as she remembered the events of the past day. 'God has it only been one day?'

She felt like she had known Meg all her life in one respect, and then in another, she knew hardly anything about her at all. She didn't know about her family, where she lived, where she came from, nothing at all. Scully also realised that Meg didn't know that about her either - she also didn't know that she chased aliens and monsters for a living. Her thoughts moved from aliens to Mulder -an easy connection to make.

She rubbed her neck and grimaced as she wondered how to handle Mulder. She didn't like arguing with him but right now she didn't want to waste a minute of the time she had left with Meg smoothing things over with him either. She knew it was wrong but for once in her life she was going to be selfish. She had to be. She needed to protect what little they had and guard it with her life. If she was only going to be given until Sunday to spend with Meg then she was going to make sure that she did spend it all with her - if she would let her.

'I've still got to talk to him though.' She knew that she had been snapping unecessarily at him lately but she had had a lot of things going on and his constant jibes aimed at her were just all hitting the wrong mark. She grinned, well obviously he would have to change his style of jokes now - he'd have to start looking out for the stewardesses for her from now on.

She laughed to herself as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She walked through to the bedroom as she rubbed her hair dry. Sitting on the edge of the bed she ran her fingers over the crisp, white linen.

She lay back and threw her arm across her face as she tried to subdue her thoughts and feelings.

Her thoughts went to the night before. For the first time in her life she hadn't wanted to roll over and feign sleep after sex. She had used that as her defence mechanism for so long now that it had come as a shock to her that far from sleeping, all she wanted to do was to start all over again. She should have realised a long time ago that she wasn't destined to be with a man. She had always wondered, during her time at med school and Quantico at some of her friends accounts of nights of lust where they just kept on and on and on. She had never had any desire for that and did what she did either through a sense of duty or through a sense of pure frustration. Almost willing herself to enjoy it. She felt a familiar throb deep inside her. She hadn't needed any willing last night at all.

'Oh God Scully - you really have got to calm down. Meg has just had a shower and you two have got to find more out about each other. More than what the two of you feel like inside anyway.'

'Get dressed Scully. You really need to get dry and get dressed now.'

She reluctantly sat up, rubbing her face as she did so. She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror as she let the towel fall away from her. She had never liked looking at herself naked before, but today it was different. Right now she saw herself through Meg's eyes. She had told her she was beautiful. Christ she had said she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

Scully smiled. God, she really did feel good about herself. She turned and was surprised to find Meg standing in the doorway watching her and smiling.

"You are beautiful Agent Scully."

Scully was very aware that it was now broad daylight and she was extremely naked.

'Christ Scully this woman has made love to you and you're embarrassed about her seeing you naked?'

Meg bent and picked the towel from the floor. She pushed Scully down onto the bed and stood behind her. Slowly, gently she started to rub her hair, drying it and massaging her head at the same time.

Scully closed her eyes, her body relishing the feel of this woman's hands on her.

'God this was so erotic.'

She moved her hands up to rest on top of Meg's, their fingers moving together through her wet hair.

Meg moved her hands to Scully's shoulders and neck, gently squeezing them, massaging her. Scully groaned.

"Oh God that feels good." She rolled her head and shoulders around as Meg pushed at the muscles in her neck.

"Is this something I don't know about you Meg? Are you a masseuse?"

Meg laughed as she bent down and kissed Scully's bare shoulders. "No, not at all. I sometimes rub John's back and shoulders for him though when he's feeling particularly stressed. He says it is the only thing that relaxes him. Maybe, if you behave yourself I'll give you a proper massage sometimes. But right now you need to get dressed or we will never get out of this place."

Scully caught her hand as she started to walk away. "Would that be such a bad thing?" Her voice was soft and questioning. She was serious.

Meg sat next to her. "No Dana, it wouldn't be a bad thing at all, but I want to get to know everything about you and I know if we stay here we won't get much talking done. I know it feels a bit like cutting your nose off to spite your face because all I want to do is stay here and make love to you, but I know ...." her voice trailed off as she hung her head, the lump in her throat threatening something that she didn't want to happen right now.

"What's wrong Meg?"

Meg didn't move, her eyes focusing on her hand in Scully's. She gently rubbed her thumb over the back of Scully's hand as she looked for the words she needed. "I know you are going back soon Dana. Sunday in fact. I know you are only here for the weekend and I need to know as much about you as I can so I have more to remember when you've gone."

Scully felt a lump rise in her throat.

'No. Not now. They couldn't talk about this now.'

She took a deep breath as she patted Meg's thigh and stood up. "You're right. We need to talk and do other things, as much as we both would like to stay here and make love in every room at least 4 times we do need to do other things."

She hoped she sounded convincing enough for Meg.

"Did you find out where John is?"

Meg shook her head. "No. I'm worried about him though Dana. He's done this before but a long time ago. He just upped and left for a couple of days. When he got back he told me that he had just wanted a break, to get away from it all. I wonder if he's taken it upon himself to do it again."

"Is it possible that he wanted to give us time alone do you think? Would he feel like he were intruding if he had been around?"

Meg shrugged and spread her hands out in front of her. "Who knows. Maybe. We certainly wouldn't have been able to do what we did just a while ago in the kitchen if he had been around would we?" She smiled.

Scully felt her muscles clench again at the thought. She shook her head. "No. No we wouldn't - although we didn't let it stop us last night. You don't think he is angry about that do you?"

"Oh God no. John has been trying to set me up with someone for over a year now. You wouldn't believe the nightmares he has chatted up on my behalf."

Scully raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Oh thanks."

Meg picked up the towel and threw it at Scully. The mixt relief at the turn of conversation was evident in her smile. "You know I don't mean you. You better know I don't mean you. Anyway, I'm sure he is OK and I'll probably hear from him sometime today."

Scully nodded as she pulled on her jeans. She felt strange getting dressed in front of someone. She couldn't remember the last time she did this.

Meg raised an eyebrow and folder her arms as she watched. "No underwear Agent Scully? Isn't that against regulations?"

"It's the only way to wear jeans if you've got button flies Meg. Actually I think we need to make sure we invest in some for you today - it makes access so much easier." She grinned as she walked past Meg, her fingers trailing a line up her arm, she watched in the mirror as Meg closed her eyes and visibly shivered at her touch.

"I'm going now Dana or I can see those jeans won't stay on you for very long and they do look so good on you, even more so now I know what lies beneath them. Don't be long."

\----------

They had spent a couple of hours walking around shops. They were both finding it hard to concentrate on anything other than each other and so far had absolutely nothing to show for the past two hours.

"I think we need to get you those jeans and then we can get out of here, we can go somewhere quieter and hopefully cooler." Scully suggested.

"OK, that sounds like a good idea. Will you help me choose? We'll get it over and done with quickly."

Scully pulled Meg into the next shop - the same shop she had got hers from the day before. "In here, I know they sell them."

Scully pulled a pair off the shelf and guided Meg into the changing room. The woman behind the counter recognised Scully and smiled across at her.

"Is it OK if I go in with my friend, just to make sure they look alright on her?"

"Of course, we're not busy today anyway, as you can see."

Scully thanked her and followed Meg in.

She stepped into the cubicle with Meg and closed the curtain behind her.

"I'm sorry, I know we've been trying not to do this but ..."

She pushed Meg against the wall and kissed her. God it had felt like days, not hours, since she had done that.

Their tongues flew wildly in and out of each other's mouths. They both knew the risk they were taking but right now it really didn't seem to be that much compared with the choice of not doing it.

Scully felt Meg's hands reaching under her T-Shirt and gasped as Meg reached under her bra, her fingers squeezing her nipples.

"I think it's my turn this time Dana." As she said it Meg raised her leg between Dana's own and smiled as she heard Scully moan.

"Oh God Meg. We can't do this here. We...can't. We...can't." Each of her words were seperated by gasps as Meg pushed her leg up between Scully's own.

Scully fell foward and grabbed Meg's T-shirt, pulling herself against her in the same rhythm as Meg moved her leg, her pelvis thrusting against her.

She felt a moan trying to escape her as she felt the pressure against her clitoris. She grabbed a mouthful of Meg's T-shirt in her mouth and desperately tried to stifle it. Slipping her hands behind Meg, putting her hands once again in her back pockets this time so she could pull herself against Meg. She pushed herself down on her.

"Meg, I want you inside me. I need you there."

Meg pulled open the buttons of her jeans and slid her fingers inside her. She felt Scully collapse against her as her fingers slid easily inside her.

"Whatever you want sweetheart, I am here to obey." She whispered in her ear.

She pushed her leg against the back of her hand, the effect it had on Scully was instant.

She tried so hard to be quiet, muffling her cries of ecstasy into Meg's T-shirt.

"Oh God Meg. Oh yes, yes, yes." Her thrusts were fast now, she didn't know how she was doing this and still standing up. Each thrust pushed Meg's fingers inside her before pulling them back out again.

"Ohhhhh" She felt her knees buckle under her as the orgasm hit her hard. She balanced herself against Meg and almost lifted her feet completely from the floor, her entire weight pushing Meg's fingers inside her and the palm of her hand hard against her clitoris. Her entire body shook as she felt herself coming, each throb pumping hot liquid out of her.

She buried her face in Meg's neck and bit her gently. The final part of her orgasm hitting her as Meg slowly slid her fingers out and lowered her leg.

Meg smiled at her. "Are you OK Dana?" She leaned forward and kissed her.

She managed a nod.

They stood, arms about one another for a few minutes. Scully desperately fighting to get her breath back and for her heart to stop racing. She laid her head on Meg's chest and listened, concentrating on her heart beat. She felt Meg run her fingers through her hair, the slightest touch from this woman in her arms sending jolts through her.

"I think we should get going don't you?"

Scully nodded, not really wanting to leave here but knowing that any minute now the over helpful assistant would come to make sure they were ok.

"OK, well we'll take these jeans then shall we? I know they fit because I've got about 4 pairs at home." She grinned at Scully as she picked them off the floor and opened the cubicle curtain.

"Care to join me?" She held her hand out to Scully who looked at her and laughed, taking hold of her hand.

"Do you mean to tell me that you've let me drag you around the shops when you've already got some at home."

Meg nodded. "I wanted to come shopping with you, but now we've done that can we please go somewhere else? Somewhere where we can be alone and outside?"

"That sounds like a damn fine idea Miss Wade. A damn fine idea." Scully laughed as she walked out of the changing rooms.

-end-


End file.
